


Sam’s Prince

by Libi_Beakford



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Glurfsburg, Lots of angst in the alternate ending, M/M, Proposal-, Sam x Guy - Freeform, Sam’s a little insane-, dumb headcanons, fairytale, pinwheel, the tiniest bit of angst, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libi_Beakford/pseuds/Libi_Beakford
Summary: After hearing fairytales at the orphanage, Sam wanted a prince of his own to come save him. During arts and crafts time, Sam made a plushie to resemble his dream prince. One day, Sam just happens to find this prince...
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

A long while ago, Sam woke up, his sheets drenched with his sweat yet he was shivering intensely. Sam sat up slowly, feeling an all too familiar nauseous feeling overcome him. Sam whimpered and hugged his knees to his chest. He sat alone in the dark, desolate room. 

Sam grabbed hold of the single thing that could possibly bring him comfort after that kind of a nightmare which was his plushie that he had made during arts and crafts one time of his dream boyfriend. Sam had heard about all the princesses getting to have a prince in the story books he was read and he wanted to have a prince too. Sam hugged his burnt orange, fluffy plushie close to his chest and immediately felt calmer. He wished nothing more that he really had his prince to come take him away from this orphanage and go live in a castle. 

Sam finally laid back down, sitting his plushie on his chest and looking over it. He traced the funny shape of the hat with his finger and it gave him a weak smile. One day he’d have a handsome prince come rescue him like in all the story books, right? Sam went back to sleep with his hopes high as always, always dreaming bigger than everyone else and believing in the impossible. 

It was him...Sam knew it from the moment he saw him. Sam’s heart nearly stopped as he gasped dramatically. Sam couldn’t believe he was staring at the exact match to his dreamt up prince right when he walked into his favorite diner. Sam had to go meet him! Sam searched for a conversation starter and realized they were holding the same briefcase. This had to be fate. 

“Wow! Look at this! We are briefcase buddies!” Sam bounced on over to Guy, hardly containing his excitement anymore. 

“It’s like...finding a matching snowflake…” Sam whispered, not only talking about the briefcases anymore. 

“It’s an unremarkable attaché sold in most major stores.” Guy deadpanned, clearly unamused. 

Sam was a little shocked by his reaction. He would have burst out laughing if he didn’t feel embarrassed. He had to keep the conversation going...but how?

“And we both bought it!” Sam laughed nervously. 

“And to end up sitting next to each other like this...just wow!” Sam added on as he jumped onto the stool beside Guy. 

Sam talked to Guy for a while longer and knew things weren’t going well. This wasn’t how he imagined meeting his prince. Sam knew this was risky, but he carefully swapped his and Guy’s briefcases when he wasn’t looking. Sam would probably find a poorly thought out section in his plan later, but at the moment, he didn’t care at all. He had to do whatever he could for his prince. 

A little bit later, Sam realized that he had given the Chickeraffe he had stolen to his prince. He was confused at first but then he realized what he had done. Sam wanted to be sick at that moment. What would Guy think when he opened up his briefcase to find a live Chickeraffe?! The thought was terrifying. 

It turned out, with a little more pushing, Sam had gotten Guy to travel with him. Sam was having the time of his life. He had been through so much with Guy. He has risked his life plenty times with him. This was the first person he ever let get close to him. Sam even admitted his secret to Guy and felt closer to him than ever. 

Sam had met Guy’s family and already loved being around them. It made him feel like he finally had a place somewhere. Maybe he really was destined to be with Guy. Maybe this really was his happily ever after. 

Sam recalled all his memories with Guy fondly a few months later when they were laying in a huge field together late at night staring up at the stars. He had gotten lost in his thoughts and dreams when he suddenly felt Guy’s warm, gentle hand in his fur atop his head. Sam flinched and squeaked at first and then laughed it off, curling up into Guy’s side. 

“You scared me there, bud.” Sam giggled, his head laying to rest on Guy’s chest. 

“You...you can call me something other than ‘bud’ you know...we’ve been dating for a while now.” Guy mumbled, his cheeks flaming hot. 

“Alrighty...boo~” Sam teased, biting his lip as he did so. 

“Don’t push it.” Guy deadpanned before they both broke out into laughter. 

“Can I call you my prince?” Sam asked about a minute later. 

Guy looked over at Sam and nodded, then tilting his head like a confused puppy. He looked truly adorable like that, his freckles seeming to sparkle in the moonlight. He never failed to make Sam’s heart swoon. 

“You know…” Sam hesitated. 

Sam started to debate whether or not he should tell Guy what he wanted to. Sam felt Guy’s arm around him moments after he started doubting himself and everything else around them seemed to disappear. Sam looked into Guy’s eyes and felt a wave of calmness wash over him. 

“Back in the orphanage...I used to have REALLY bad nightmares all the time. Way worse than tonight. The one thing that got me through it was imagining that one day I’d have a handsome prince come rescue me.” Sam chuckled. 

“You’ve always been a dreamer. That’s adorable.” Guy smiled, his eyes holding more love than Sam had ever seen before. 

“Heh...yeah...the fairytales that were read to us always had a prince come save the day. I just knew that mine would come too! I didn’t understand why my prince never came...I tried to go on with life and ignore it, but I couldn’t let go of the fact that no one loved me…” Sam looked away, his eyes becoming cloudy with tears. 

“Sam, you really don’t have to-“ Guy started out. 

“No!” Sam cut Guy off. 

“I want to! It’s ok! This is really silly...but I knew you were my prince when I first saw you.” Sam admitted. 

Guy’s eyes widened in shock at these words. He couldn't believe that Sam actually knew. Sam was probably just sleep deprived from being out so late after his nightmare. 

“Sam, that’s not possible.” Guy said calmly, trying to contain that fluttery feeling inside him. 

“Actually…” Sam chuckled nervously, taking off his hat and pulling his plushie out. 

“Why did you make that anyway? And how did you find the materials and sneak away to make it so quickly?” Guy questioned, still very confused. 

“That’s the thing...I made this when I was five.” 

Guy froze in place, looking over the plush. It looked exactly like him so how could he have made it when he was five?! Was this some sort of prank? Guy was about to start laughing when he looked into Sam’s eyes and saw how serious he was. The plush did look pretty old too. 

“But...but how? You just like...you…” Guy was beyond confused, trying to piece everything together. 

“I made it when I was five during craft time to resemble my dream prince! I knew he was out there somewhere. I could feel it. I switched our briefcases on purpose...I had such a dramatic reaction when we met because I knew it was you. I didn’t know another way to get you to stick around. I still don’t know how I earned your love.” Sam tried to further explain. 

“Wow...that’s...that sounds like the most amazing fairytale in the world...that’s such an incredible story...actually Sam, I want to continue our story.” Guy cleared his throat and stood up, offering his hand to Sam. 

Sam placed his tiny hand in Guy’s and let Guy lead him over to the tree they had carved their initials into inside of a heart and paused there. It was a very familiar spot for Sam and Guy now that they had settled down in Glurfsburg where they had first met. Guy had been building them a small cabin for a while now and it was almost complete. Guy only had small projects around their cabin at that point, so they had been living in it for a couple months now. 

Sam looked around in confusion, then turning his gaze up to meet Guy’s. He probably just wanted to kiss him or something where they had first carved their initials and that’s what he meant by continuing their story. Guy was so adorably sappy like that and Sam loved it more than he could ever explain. Sam was surprised when Guy slowly let go of his hand and pulled a pinwheel from out of nowhere. 

Sam took the pinwheel and beamed happily at Guy. He blew on it to make it light up like he loved, the bright colors shining on his face and lighting up the night. Sam held the pinwheel close to his chest and continued to watch it, completely mesmerized. Suddenly, the pinwheel started to open up, making Sam looked into Guy’s eyes to make sure this was supposed to happen and when Guy gave Sam a small nod, Sam looked back down to see what the pinwheel had opened up for. There was a ring inside. This couldn’t be...could it?

“Guy...what are you…” Sam moved one hand to cover his mouth upon seeing Guy get down on one knee. 

Guy was still taller than Sam despite kneeling down, but they were way closer to eye level now. Guy took a deep breath and cupped Sam’s cheek with one of his hands. He ran a thumb across Sam’s cheek fluff and started to speak. 

“Sam I Am, when I first met you, you were the most persistent person in the entire world. I knew there was no way to get rid of you no matter what I tried. But...along our journey, something changed. You opened my eyes to what the world could truly be. I don’t want to imagine life without you now. When I heard you wanted to be my boyfriend about a year ago, I was completely thrilled. Nothing could have possibly been better at the time...it was a dream come true for me.” Guy started out, having to wipe Sam’s tears away lovingly as he spoke. 

“But now I want to make your dreams come true too. I’ve been planning this for a while, but hearing your story gave me the confidence to finally do this. Sam...will you marry me?” Guy asked, his heart beating out of his chest. 

Sam could hardly speak. He was frozen in place watching the perfect display. All of Guy’s words brought him to tears and he could only nod frantically and jump onto Guy after all of that. Everything was so overwhelmingly and perfectly magical and Sam wished he could stay in this moment forever. 

“Sam, love, let me put the ring on your finger.” Guy laughed, tearing up some himself as he held The Who close to his chest. 

“I-I...GUY! I’m never gonna fall asleep again like this!” Sam laughed, playfully shoving Guy’s shoulder once he pulled away from the hug. 

“Well I’m sorry I wanted to make you my husband.” Guy said sarcastically while trying to wipe away his own tears that had started streaming down his face. 

“Just put the ring on.” Sam couldn’t stop his giggles, wanting to jump around and shout with joy. 

The ring was gold with a half-emerald and half-amethyst heart in the center. Sam looked over his new ring as Guy slipped it onto his finger. It felt like it fit perfectly and was meant to be there all along. Sam liked the simple design of the ring rather than something huge and extravagant. It was enough to just have their signature colors formed into a heart in the center of the ring just so he could see how perfectly they fit together upon looking down at it. 

“It’s perfect...I don’t know how to thank you…” Sam mumbled, too busy staring at his ring to think of much more to say. 

“Just marry me and that will be enough.” Guy breathed a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down as he suddenly got shy. 

“That...I will most certainly do...my prince~”


	2. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an alternate ending for this story. It’s extremely angsty and all so yeah. You’ve been warned.

“But officer! Please don’t take me away from him!” Sam pleaded, kicking his legs as hard as he could as a police officer had to lift him into the air to try and contain him. 

“Sam, there’s no one there! You’re delusional!” The officer tried to explain for what seemed like the billionth time. 

“No! Look! Guy, say something! Tell him you’re real!” Sam looked over at Guy with teary eyes. 

Unfortunately, all Guy did was give Sam a frown that showed he was clearly disappointed in himself. He couldn’t speak up. Why wasn’t he speaking up?! Sam didn’t understand why Guy wouldn’t help him out. 

“Officer, he’s just shy! I swear!” Sam choked back sobs, a few stray tears running down his fluffy cheeks. 

“Sam, you’ve been running around town with a stuffed animal talking to yourself for a few weeks now. I’ve been getting too many reports. Sam I Am destroyed the farmer’s market! Sam I Am nearly trapped himself in a cage at the zoo! Sam I Am broke into my house! Sam I Am is on my roof! You aren’t mentally sane.” The officer spoke harshly as a second officer appeared and put Sam in handcuffs. 

“No! You’re lying! You probably worked for the Snerz before we got him kicked out of his company!” Sam theorized. 

The officers exchanged a worried glance between each other. This situation was far worse than they had imagined. They would have to lock Sam away for...yip knows how long. 

“Snerz...Snerz passed away ten years ago.” The second officer spoke quietly, taking his hat off of his head in respect. 

“No no no no no...we can’t be talking about the same person. This Snerz was even in the newspaper! The Flerz he wears as a hat took over his company! Guy and I were reading it at Donna’s Diner!” Sam continued to argue as the officers strangled him to get him inside their vehicle. 

“What even is a Flerz? And Donna’s Diner has never been a place. This man has a crazy imagination.” The first officer muttered to the second. 

The officers got into the car and started it up. At the last minute, Guy got inside the car as well and sat beside Sam. Sam immediately leaned into him since he wasn’t able to hug Guy while being held captive by the handcuffs. 

“Why wouldn’t you answer them? I don’t get it…” Sam sniffed, the tears falling at a steady pace. 

“They don’t understand me. They can’t hear me. You’re special, Sam.” 

Guy wrapped an arm around his tiny boyfriend and pulled him close. Sam quickly returned the snuzzles, frowning when Guy removed his hat, but then practically purring when he felt Guy’s fingers combing through his fur. Sam didn’t understand how the cops could possibly think this was fake. 

Soon, Sam arrived at a place he already decided he hated. He didn’t understand why he had to be here. What was he doing wrong by saving a Chickeraffe and dating Guy? Sam was brought back into this room that seemed completely normal to him. He tried to come up with ideas for why he was brought to a place that just looked like a room to live. 

“I have to go to East Flurbia, but Guy and I will absolutely stay here for the night if that’s what you’re offering!” Sam offered the officers his signature smile. 

“Alright, Sam, we’re gonna need that briefcase.” One of the officers said calmly. 

“I...I don’t wanna give it to you. I have all my stuff here with me!” Sam hugged the briefcase to his chest and went to lean onto Guy so he’d protect him. 

The police officers mumbled a few things to each other and surrounded Sam. He was completely shocked that this was happening to him. Was he in trouble?

“We’re sorry, Sam, but this is protocol.” One of the police officers took his briefcase. 

“Wait! At least let me have just one thing out of it if you have to take it away!” Sam cried out. 

The police officers didn’t listen and just left Sam, locking him up inside the room. Sam ran up to the door and banged on it for a while before finally just falling to his knees in defeat. Guy came up behind Sam and sat down, pulling Sam into his chest. 

“Guy, I don’t understand...is this a jail? Am I actually crazy?” Sam looked around the room that appeared to be nice. 

The room actually wasn’t nice at all. The whole place looked like a jail. It had a bed and a nightstand. That was it. The window was barred up like a jail. The room looked fairy dirty and old and reeked like old garbage. There was dust everywhere and it had a certain chill to it that was extremely eerie and ghostly. 

Sam somehow only saw the good in things. It was like he was wearing rose colored glasses all the time. He couldn’t see the bad in anyone or anything. Sometimes, this got a little out of hand. He’d make up insane stories and think he was in an entirely different world. The poor Who had done this since his mother left him at an orphanage when he was younger. He’d be too imaginative so he’d be happy while he waited for her to come back. He’d imagine being on adventures to the point where they’d be too real to him. Sam saw things no one else did. No one in the orphanage could tame it. The day Sam became an adult and wanted to go free, this terrified the caretakers at the orphanage. Though, no one could do anything anymore. 

“I don’t know, Sam. It’s whatever you make it.” Guy shrugged, rubbing Sam’s back gently. 

“What do you mean by that? I can’t just magically turn this place into the most fun place in the world.” Sam pointed out logically. 

“But you already have…” Guy tilted Sam’s head up gently so he could look around at the room. 

Sam looked around and saw balloons and rainbows and unicorns of all sorts. He looked to his right and saw a huge buffet of all things green eggs and ham. Terrified, Sam turned to his left and saw a huge pin of adorable pandogs to play with. Sam started to shake, his senses finally coming to him. 

“I...I really am crazy…” Sam whispered to himself, shutting his eyes tightly and holding onto his head as a wave of dizziness came over him. 

“But...if that’s what makes this situation better...then I like it.” Sam decided, reaching under his hat to grab his plushie of his dream prince that he had taken right before the police officers took his briefcase and holding onto it with an insane smile while he sat in his mixed up world he had created.


End file.
